Namimori: High School of the Dead
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Zombies attack Japan. Who will win? Zombies? Or Tsuna's Vongola Mafia? I personally fear FOR the zombies.I mean, how could they stay alive when they are dealing with our INSANE, CRAZY, MURDEROUS Varia and Vongola group? Yeah, that's what I thought. T?
1. Zombies, Mafia, End of the World, OH MY!

**Reaper: **Yo~! I was watching Gakuen Mokushiroku: High School of the Dead when I suddenly saw the one main character ((Have yet to learn their names)) holding a baseball bat. I was like 'OMG, YAMAMOTO'. : D So I made this. I find it strange for me to write or even watch something that involves Zombies, since I am utterly terrifed of those digusting, flesh eating DEMONS! But who'd pass up the chance to write our sexy bishies killing ZOMBIES? I wouldn't. LOL. Sorry if Tsuna seems extremely annoying, weak, and ukish...D : I swear he'd act like that if Zombies did attack Namimori. But anyways, enough of my endless rambling~ Oh, and for those who read my STARBUCKS fic...I won't be updating that due to the fact that my laptop, where I have my STARBUCKS files completed, is currently dead and I won't be able to charge it until i get a new addaptor, since my is now forever unable to be used. D : Yeah, I know...sucks...

**Pairings: **1827 (THE FAMOUS COUPLE), 8059, 6927, 80Hana (Does she have a number?), R27, BF, and other pairing you want...: D

**Rating: **T...plus...? D : WHAT IS THE RATING?

**Warning: **Gore, death, zombies, blood, YAOI. No like, go to the top left corner. See that green frienly looking arrow? Make friends with it and it will take you to a magical place~ Called the place you were just at. You know what you just did? -GASP- YOU CLICKED THE BACK ARROW! Good job. No Yaoi/shounen-ai for you, my not-so-likely-friend~

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own it. If I did, you'd be able to tell. You'd see REAPEROFDARKNESS drawn on the sexy faces of all the Guardians if I did. That's be my mark of claim. ; D. LOL. ONWARD TO THE STORY~

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs, ducking as yet another..._thing _lounged at him, thirsting for his flesh. Tsuna scrambled out of the way as Yamamoto swung his sword down, cutting into the neck of the monster that was once called a human.

Just a few hours ago, the world seemed normal...

_That was until suddenly some sort of announcement was made and then you could only hear screaming. The students had panicked, rushing out of the classrooms when the screaming had become blood-curling. Tsuna was one of the only ones in his classroom. Yamamoto and Gokudera informed Tsuna they'd leave to check out what was going on. They had left him by himself in the classroom...when that _undead_ being appeared from the classroom door._

_The skin was a pasty white, border lining the shade of dead. The student's eyes were red and blood shot, a ring of black around the eye and trails of blood streaming from the eye-socket. A gaping, bloody hole was on the side of the male's neck, showing nerves, tissue, and veins. The student was limping, his Namimori white button up shirt dyed red as he moved towards Tsuna, who was frozen in horror and terror. It made a soft, almost pained moaning sound as it reached a awkwardly bent hand toward Tsuna. Tsuna squealed in alarm and backed up, nearly falling out of his seat as his heart thundered in his chest. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_

_The creature moved closer to Tsuna, who crawled backwards until his back hit the wall, his body shaking as tears brimmed his eyes. Before the beast could lay a grusome hand on Tsuna, a sickening crash was heard. Tsuna gasped and looked up, his eyes moving to the blood dripping off the metal tonfa._

_Metal tonfa..._

_Realization registered in Tsuna's mind as Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm, hauling him to his feet. Tsuna had never been so happy to see the murderous Prefect._

_"Hibari-san! What-how-who-why-hiiiiiiiie," Tsuna squealed when Hibari turned to him, raising a tonfa up threateningly._

_"Why are those overprotective herbivores not with you?" Hibari all but growled out, moving his tonfa down. Tsuna blinked._

_"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun? Ah...they went to see what was going on...what...what is that?" Tsuna asked as he turned his gaze to the body with the busted head, watching as blood streamed out of the crack in his skull. Hibari snorted._

_"A weak herbivore. I think they are what you'd call the _living dead_," Hibari informed and Hibird flew in through a open window, carrying a letter tied around its small leg. Tsuna blinked at Hibird._

_"That annoying Herbivore with the whip has the children and your mother with him. He's moving to get the other family members he knows," Hibari informed and Tsuna's eyes widened._

_"These things are all over Japan?" Tsuna all but squealed, making him flinch when he heard a faint moan come from down the hall. Hibari glared._

_"Yes. And if you keep screaming, I'll bite you to death," Hibari hissed out and moved to the door. Tsuna jumped and trailed after Hibari, moving behind him._

_"You keep a look out behind us," Hibari explained and Tsuna blinked slightly before nodding. Tsuna looked behind them, seeing no one, and followed Hibari as he continuously bite people literally to death, watching as they fell to the floor limp and gone from this life._

_"Where are we going?" Tsuna choked as he moved his eyes behind them, wincing at the corpses. Hibari gave a faint hum._

_"To where the rest of the _alive _herbivores are. This is still my Namimori. I have to keep all property of Namimori save, as well as dispose of the unwanted things taking up space," Hibari spoke and Tsuna nodded. Tsuna shot his hand to his mouth as he saw a corpse of a girl, her legs bitten into, her head detached, and her stomach ripped open. Hibari gave her a disgusted look before seeing Tsuna holding his mouth, tears forming. Hibari moved a hand and ruffled Tsuna's hair. He pulled Tsuna to his side, making sure he didn't see the dead girl anymore._

_"Heh...I can't stomach zombies and eaten people, but I can stand almost getting possessed and dealing with anger-management crazies who want to take the title of a Mafia Boss..." Tsuna muttered darkly and Hibari ruffled his hair more. He couldn't help it. He had ruffled Hibird's fur earlier when the zombies first attacked. Force of habit when you see a classmate as a shaken, frightened animal. _

_Tsuna looked behind him, only to squeal. Hibari whirled around but was smacked in the face, throwing him away from Tsuna. Tsuna backed away as the monster set it's red eyes on him._

_"TSUNA, DUCK!" A voice yelled and Tsuna didn't give a second though._

"_HIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs, ducking as yet another..._thing_ lounged at him, thirsting for his flesh. Tsuna scrambled out of the way as Yamamoto swung his sword down, cutting into the neck of the monster that was once called a human..._

Gokudera moved to get in front of Tsuna, using his body as a human shield in case. Hibari growled and stood up, steadying himself. Tsuna's eyes widened as Yamamoto stood above him, smiling as he gave Gokudera a thumbs up.

"MINNE!" Tsuna cried and tackled Yamamoto and Gokudera into a hug. The two boys blushed before Yamamoto gave his laugh and patted Tsuna on the head.

"Hmph. So the herbivores decided to finally show up," Hibari hissed out. Gokudera shot him a glare before turning to Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime, do you have something to protect yourself with?" Gokudera asked as he placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders, looking him up and down to make sure he was unwounded. Tsuna shook his head. Gokudera sighed.

"We need to get you a weapon to protect yourself," Gokudera announced and pulled Tsuna behind him as they heard yet another moan. They all turned, seeing a girl standing there. She growled, blood dripping from her mouth. Tsuna stared, horrified, as she dashed towards them, arms outstretched and claws sharp like she was some kind of wild animal. Frankly, she wasn't too far from on.

"W-wait! Gokudera-kun...what is your weapon?" Tsuna stuttered out, thinking dynamite might be useless against a zombie. I mean, we all know that in games and movies, they only way to kill the undead if by destroying their head or disconnect the head from the body, right?

"Well...it is not as effective as a sword or tonfas, or even a gun...but I can use my dynamite to at least give us some time by staling the bastards," Gokudera stated and as if on cue, whipped out a few sticks of lit sticks of explosives.

"T-throw them now!" Tsuna stuttered out and Gokudera nodded, throwing them. He got in front of Tsuna again, acting as a shield, and Yamamoto got beside Gokudera, his katana raised. Hibari got on Gokudera's other side, his tonfas ready to attack.

The explosion shook the whole building. The girl was on the ground, totally limp. She won't be getting up again.

Tsuna blinked.

"Where are your gloves and pills?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna paled.

"AH! They are in my bag! I forgot them...sorry...I...I kinda panicked," Tsuna mumbled as he turned to stare at the ground. Yamamoto shook his head and disappeared, walking down the hall to their classroom.

He came back, holding Tsuna's needed items.

"Here," Yamamoto spoke and handed over the wool gloves and the bottle with the Hyper Will pills in them. Tsuna slips on his gloves, keeping his bottle out just in case. Hibari snorted.

"Does setting them on fire work?" Tsuna asked as he stared at Gokudera. Gokudera had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think so. They don't move after I set of my explosions," Gokudera informed Tsuna, who nodded.

"Oh...can I use my X-burner in the school? I think I'd have to have enough open space," Tsuna spoke, mostly to himself. Yamamoto's smile flinched.

"Then when you get out of the school building, use it then Dame-Tsuna," a squeaky voice spoke and they all turned to the window, where Reborn stood. He held his gun, a deadly look in his eyes.

"Those things are attacking not only Japan, but also everywhere in the world. Luckily, Nono has the Varia protecting most of Italy, as well as other Mafia families. The States has some American Mafias helping them, and Russia seems to be okay..for now. China, Australia, and Korea are being protected by fellow Italian and German mafias. Hawaii has some Italian mafioso there and other parts are protected as well. Nono called and said if it is too much, he'll send the Varia down to help down here. There are more than 150 million Japanese people in Japan. There are probably about 10 or less Japanese Mafias. We can't fight them all," Reborn informed, a look of grave seriousness showing on his face. Tsuna had paled, taking in the information. Gokudera looked down at the ground, clenching his fists while Yamamoto's eyes hardened and Hibari crossed his arms.

"First things first," Tsuna spoke and they all turned to him. He looked at them all, a air of determination around him.

"We go and find Onii-chan and Kyoko-chan. Then we get as many students who are still alive out of the building. We then go to where Dino-san is with our families, do you understand? I don't want Haru-san or Lambo or anyone to be hurt, you got it? Any disagreements?" Tsuna asked coldly, his voice sounding as set and unwavering as it usually was when he was in Hyper-Will. No one spoke out and they all nodded their heads.

Just as Tsuna was about to open his mouth, a explosion shook the school.

**Reaper: **Soooooooo~ What did you think? : D Horrible? Sucky? Wonderful? So-so? XD I probably scare you with my random, across-the-table ideas, huh? Probably. You are probably like 'WTF is with this girl? IS SHE SANE?' Nope...not at all. No one is sane, my dear friend. NO ONE. Reborn proves it. XD. Also, that little thing with the 150 million Japanese people...D : Random guess. Sorry if it is wrong~!**  
**


	2. Pocky is good for zombie attacks Ryohei

**Reaper: **I am glad you guys like this. Yeah...Tsuna's kinda Angsty is this chapter, but when is he not in the manga? Yeah...XD Some OOC but it's all cool~ O.O I don't think Hibari spoke in this chapter...I don't know. If not, XD sorry! Also, I am just finishing this up at 4:33 in the morning so my brain is dead. If the ending or middle or thatever the hell it is seems stupid, sorry~

ALSO, I MENTION A VIDEO -Pocky- IN HERE. Look up Pocky Zombie on youtube and hopefully you find the one I'm talking about...if not, PM me and I shall be more than happy to give you the link~!

Another thing, NEW PAIRINGS. Basically, Tsuna's a whore and is going to be paired (or at least have cute moments) with every GUY I like him with. And...does anyone even like Haru? If not, I have a awesome idea for her -laughs evilly-

**DISCLAIMER~!: RAWR, I OWN NOTHING...SOMEWHAT OF THE IDEA...ACTUALLY, CHAPTER TWO AND UP IS MY OWN IDEAS SO I DO OWN THE IDEA. JUST NOT FOR CHAPTER ONE~! **

**ENJOY~!**

Tsuna blinked as the explosion faded. He looked to Reborn, who had a raised eyebrow.

"Ryohei," Reborn spoke and Tsuna gave a small smile. They turned to the source and ran towards where they thought Ryohei was. As they ran they killed the few zombies that were lingering in the halls. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as he saw fellow students that were somewhat alive screaming in pain and for help as they ran past them. Tsuna shook his head and Reborn, who was on top of Tsuna's head, gripped onto his brown locks with a deep, sad frown gracing his lips.

The ran down the stairs, Reborn shooting a Zombie that dared to even move towards _his _student, all the while making sure Tsuna wouldn't fall to the floor. Gokudera and Yamamoto were in front of Tsuna, Hibari taking the back to make sure none of the undead followed them. They made it to the first floor, right near the cafeteria.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei's voice screamed and a zombie flew threw the wall, their face collapsed inward. Tsuna gave a choked gasp and turned, his eyes moving to see Kyoko and Hana behind Ryohei, protecting a few students with some of Hibari's committee members.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled as Tsuna ran towards the group. Tsuna flung himself at Ryohei, giving the startled boy a hug before moving to the girls. Kyoko had blood splattered on her an tears streaming down her eyes, already hiccuping as Tsuna approached her.

"T-Tsuna!" Kyoko bawled, flinging herself to Tsuna, who welcomed her crying form. Hana sniffled, glad to see he, along with the others, were alright.

"None of you have been bitten, right?" Reborn asked as he jumped down onto the floor, easily finishing off all the zombies in the room. Yamamoto signed tiredly and turned to help some of the students who were crowding together.

"N-no," a boy stuttered out, looking honest behind his teary eyes. Yamamoto have a relieved smile before turning to Ryohei.

"Sempai! You protected everyone. That's extremely amazing," Yamamoto spoke in all honestly. Ryohei smiled before giving a thumbs up, his hands bloody.

"WHAT IS EXTREMELY GOING ON?" Ryohei then yelled a moment later, making Yamamoto give a forced laugh. Hibari snorted, moving to where Kusakube stood, a wooden sword in his hands.

"Zombies are attacking," Reborn stated and Ryohei blinked before moving to Kyoko's school bag, pulling out a box of pocky. Tsuna raised an eyebrow as everyone stared.

"ANATAMO NO WATASHI MO POCKY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed at the top of his lungs, thrusting the pocky box into Tsuna's face. Tsuna squealed in alarm as Reborn stared at him, questioning his sanity.

"What are you...doing?" Yamamoto could all but only stare and ask as Gokudera shivered, watching Ryohei dance a weird dance while eating his pocky stick.

"POCKY MAKES ZOMBIES BECOME YOUR FRIENDS TO THE EXTREME! THAT GIRL DID SO!" Ryohei informed them and Kyoko smacked her forehead, looking embarrassed.

"Onii-chan! That was nothing but a Pocky Commercial! It was fake!" Kyoko yelled out, finally fed up with her brother's idiocy.

"WHAT?" Ryohei yelled, looking shocked. Tsuna sighed, but gave a small giggle at Ryohei.

"Oh dear god. Kyoko! I told you your brother was punched in the head too many times!" Hana whined, and Kyoko laughed embarrassed.

"We have to leave," Reborn informed the students and they all turned, seeing more zombies coming from all sides. Hibari moved to protect the more defenseless, weaker students while Tsuna moved to protect Hana and Kyoko. Yamamoto and Gokudera started to attack, while Reborn shot every zombie he could.

"TSUNA!" Kyoko squealed, looking to the right side. Tsuna moved,easily seeing a zombie leap towards him. Tsuna quickly, without wasting a second, as popped a pill into his mouth. In an instant the zombie's face was melting, the body twitching as the zombie fell to the floor limp. Hana gaped as Tsuna turned, his eyes burning a calming orange as his face was expressionless.

"Minne, stand back," Tsuna instructed and everyone moved out of the way, watching as Tsuna put a hand behind him and in front of him. Students gasped in awe and shock as flames started to swirl out of his hands before flames burst from his back hand.

"X BURNER," Tsuna yelled out and his front hand shot out a stream of flames, burning all the zombies in the room. Student backed away in fear of getting burned and Tsuna flinched when he heard the agonizing cries from the zombies as they were reduced to nothing but ashes.

"TSUNA! That was so awesome!" Some random classmate yelled. Tsuna turned to them, a bewildered look on his face.

"H-how...?" He asked as his flame slowly disappeared. Reborn jumped back ontop of his head before informing them that they'd be leaving to meet up with the rest of the family. They all nodded.

"If you fall behind, I can't speak for your safety," Reborn informed and they all gulped, besides Tsuna and his four guardians.

"Onii-chan, good job protecting everyone," Tsuna spoke as he popped up beside Ryohei, giving him a smile. Ryohei blinked before his cheeks heated up slightly. He yelled out a loud answer, starting a argument with Gokudera. Tsuna smiled slightly as he watched the two before moving to walk beside Kyoko, who was chatting animatedly with Yamamoto. They were currently outside, in a empty court yard. Apparently Reborn cleared the way on his way to his student.

Hibari walked in front of everyone with Kusakube, ready to attack any on-coming zombies if needed. Tsuna smiled at his Cloud Guardian's back, knowing he would put his life on the line to protect the students. After all...they were they only think left of Namimori Middle School, since the zombies took claim to the educational building. Tsuna's smile faulted, and he frowned. That's right. Hibari's precious school was now ruined and some-what destroyed. Blood stains that could never be removed stained the walls. Dead bodies that would never be forgotten filled the halls. Chaos that could never be unfeeling filled the air. Namimori was tainted now. Where did that leave Hibari?

Where did it leave any of them?

Tsuna looked back at the students who were now crowding around each other, holding weapons such as baseball bats, kendo sticks...lunch trays... and other things. Some of the girls even had some sharp objects they had taken from the nurse's office. Tsuna frowned deeper, looking at their pale, scared faces. They looked tired. They looked scared. They looked dead...

"They've sunken into a dark part of the world. A dark I only thought the Mafia could reach. The darkness of death," Tsuna muttered in a hushed tone, his breath hot from exhaustion. Reborn, who had still been on his head, tightened his grip on his student's hair. Tsuna, his stupid, clumsy, naive, cute student was speaking such dark, evil things. That would not do. No it wouldn't.

"No," Reborn whispered softly with maturity past Tsuna's age. Tsuna tilted his head up slightly, moving a hand to keep Reborn in place.

"They are being held up in the drowning darkness. You, their light, are keeping them up. Tsuna, as long as you wear that smile and burn as brightly as you do, they won't sink further. As long as the sky is in the sky, so it the brighter hope in the world," Reborn spoke, clicking his gun. A bullet shot out, smacking a zombie that had been sneaking up in the forehead. Everyone jumped but moved on.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was already use to using his katana, but now he was staining the steel blade with blood. Blood of people he had once known back then. Tsuna looked down at the ground. Italy, Reborn's and Gokudera's home country, was being attacked and they were stuck here. What about their family, friends, loved ones, precious people? What about them? Tsuna was just holding them back.

And Kyoko. Kyoko had already been explained the story of the Mafia in the future. She had gotten use to Ryohei, Tsuna, and everyone else coming to school with cuts and bruises from training. But, was she ready to get use to seeing flesh-eating demons that had risen from Hell?

Tsuna sighed, feeling a wave of dizziness take over. He stumbled on his feet, a hand moving to brush his bangs from his eyes. He didn't feel well. He could remember the screams from students, the corspes from peers, the pure aura of death in the whole area. It was sickening. Tsuna must have been so strange. He could kill a man who wanted to take over the world, but when it came to killing a band of monsters, he was sick. It made no sense and Tsuna sighed. He slumped forward, falling to his knees.

"O-oi! Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled as he heard a soft thud. He had turned around, only to see Tsuna on his knees, his face pale and his cheek flaring up. Yamamoto bent down, his hand touching Tsuna's forehead.

"OI! You have a high fever!" Yamamoto yelled out in concern. Tsuna looked down at the ground.

"Gomen...I must be thinking too much or something. I shouldn't have a fever at a time like this...I'm sorry," Tsuna muttered as he stood up. Yamamoto looked at him concern, his eyes shinning with protectiveness.

"You-it's fine! You are probably just having after-affects from all the stress and stuff from today," Yamamoto concluded and Tsuna shook his head, moving to walk with the rest of the group, who had yet to notice Tsuna's situation. Reborn glared at Tsuna from on top of his head, thinking over his options. Render his Dame-student unconscious...OR force everyone to find a place to rest for a while to let Tsuna calm down.

He liked the first option better.

Before he could change Leon into a mallet, a group of zombies, maybe five or six, leaped out of no-where, attacking the student. The boys of the group, some random kids come neighboring classes, pushed the girls, namely Hana and Kyoko out of the way before they were bitten, screaming bloody-murder as their flesh was ripped of their necks. Kyoko screamed and the Guardians got into whipped around, his tonfas gleaming in the sunlight as they rained down on two zombies. Yamamoto left Tsuna's side for a second, knowing Reborn could protect him, and drew out his katana on another zombie. Gokudera grabbed a zombie by the back of their torn shirt and pulled it off one of the students before stuffing a stick of dynamite into it's mouth. It blew up, the head flying in the air.

Ryohei punched one of them in the head, their face caving in.

Reborn looked around, knowing for sure there had been six. But they only took down five. Yamamoto went to the ones that were bitten, only to jump back when Reborn's bullets hit their heads. Tsuna screamed, alarmed by Reborn's action.

"Dame-Tsuna! If you get bitten by one of them, you turn into a zombie!" Reborn yelled, reminding the boy of the obvious. Tsuna bit his lip, looking away from the group, only to turn as he heard shuffling.

Due to the sudden turn, Reborn was flung off Tsuna's head, crashing into Yamamoto. But it was too late.

A zombie lunged at Tsuna, inches from his arms, which were thrown out in front of him by instant. It's teeth were only seconds from digging into Tsuna's flesh if not for a bone-chilling laugh and a trident's points sticking out of the zombie's head.

Tsuna fell to his butt, his eyes wide as the zombie was flung to the side, the trident sliding of the useless body-part. Blue and red eyes stared into Tsuna's frightened ones as a figure bent down, one gloved hand moving to touch Tsuna's cheek, making him jump.

"Kufufufu. Young Vongola, you need to be more aware of your surroundings. Though, as if I'd let those disgusting things take _my body_," Mukuro Rokudo spoke, his smile in place as he helped Tsuna onto his feet. Gokudera instantly flew to Tsuna's side, panicking like the mother-hen he was around Tsuna. He checked every inch of Tsuna, making sure he hadn't been bitten. If he had...the world would have ended since the sky would have disappeared from the sky, as Gokudera had tearfully put it.

"Mukuro! Are you okay? Where is Ken and Chikusa?" Tsuna instantly asked, moving to get a good look at one of his Mist Guardians. Mukuro just smirked before disappearing into mist, leaving Chrome to blink.

"Bossu! Are you alright?" Chrome asked worriedly, looking over him. Tsuna nodded his head rapidly, grabbing her shoulders.

"Are you alright? Did you get bitten? Where are your friends?" Tsuna asked frantically, his eyes looking her up and down. Chrome blushed.

"I am fine. Illusions and a trident really do keep you safe with zombies. Ken and Chikusa could be here any..." Chrome didn't finish her sentence as said boys popped up.

"Oi! Stupid girl, don't leave up the moment you hear gun shots!" Ken yelled with a glare, only to stop when he saw Tsuna and the rest.

"Oh...does that mean Mukuro-sama appeared?" Ken asked in a excited tone, looking around. Chikusa perked up.

"Mukuro-sama did appear...but he's gone again. Speaking of which, the Vendicare are making sure no zombie is even five-miles from the Prison. Mukuro said it'd be a cold day in Hell if a zombie gets in," Chrome explained and Tsuna's panicked expression melted to relief.

"We are going to where Haru-chan and Okaa-san are. You are coming with us," Tsuna stated. It wasn't a question. Chrome, as well as the two boys, felt a shiver go up their spins at his order. Chrome nodded her head and Tsuna gave her a soft smile.

"You can go talk with Hana-san and Kyoko-chan, okay? Ken-san, Chikusa-san, you can...erm...hang out with the remaining guys?" Tsuna spoke, but it was more like asking, seeing as the two rarely spoke to the boy, let alone his guardians. They nodded and Reborn informed them they should start moving again. Tsuna sighed again as he walked near the back of the group, Yamamoto and Gokudera walking slowly until they were beside him.

"Tsuna/Jyuudaime," they spoke at the same time before looking at each other. Gokudera blushed before growling and Yamamoto just laughed, his own blush in place.

"Tsuna, relax. Sure...if was a little frightening, but we're here for you," Yamamoto explained and ruffled Tsuna's hair. Gokudera let the psychical contact pass and looked at the sky.

"As long as the sky stays in the sky, the world can turn back to normal. Jyuudaime. Life is always surrounded by death and pain. But also life and happiness. When you are given all the bad stuff, only good stuff it left to be received," Gokudera explained in a melancholy voice. Tsuna stared at him, not knowing Gokudera could speak so...worldly, I guess you could say.

Tsuna nodded his head, looking around him. He shook his head and hopped everyone was okay and safe.


	3. OMG! Is that! And what! WHOA!

**Reaper: **: D THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED~! They make me happy. Sorry if this story seems fast paced...but aren't zombie movies and such usually? Anyways, A SURPRISE GUEST~! : D Sorry, who appears in here (hopefully making you squeal in joy) is one of my favorite characters in KHR, sadly he doesn't get a main role... D : Anyways, it is currently 3:43 and my animals are scaring me~ XD I guess writing zombie fics and staying up at the dead of night doesn't help my nerves. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. And if you have any ideas or anything, just speak your mind. I'll take any ideas or suggestions you guys want to throw in~

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT!**

They were currently at a mini-mart, grabbing what they needed to replenish themselves. Tsuna looked back, staring as Chrome grabbed as many chocolate snacks as her arms could hold. He shook his head, grabbing a box of pocky and moving to look at the _healthy _food in the deserted store. Yamamoto and Gokudera were in the medical section, grabbing band-aids, gauze, disinfectants, anything they needed. Reborn had ordered Ken and Chikusa to get as much water as they could carry, as well as making the Kyoko and Hana grab all the dried or canned foods in the store. The remaining of the students left were grabbing toilet paper, matches, lighters, batteries, flashlights, anything needed.

Tsuna walked down the small isle of the mini-mart, his hands moving fast as he grabbed all the fruits and vegetables that were fresh. He slipped them into a huge bag, one Reborn had found when they first got there. He moved to go down a soup isle and swiped all the dried ramen packets or chips. He saw Chrome moving to the drinks, and walked up beside her.

"So, you have an illusion covering this building to look like a huge wall? The zombies can't sense us?" Tsuna asked in a whisper. She jumped. Chrome moved to him, nodding her head. She opened one of the little storage for the cold beverages and grabbed tea and milk.

"Put the milk back. Depending on how long we're outside and what time of the day, the milk could go back," Tsuna informed and Chrome nodded sheeply before placing it back in the spot. She looked at all the things Tsuna had taken and pulled out the pocky, a eyebrow raised.

"Ryohei...he said something about them and so I started to get hungry for some," Tsuna said with a laugh. Hibari, Kusakube, and Ryohei appeared from the backroom, carrying a working laptop.

"Hmph. Some herbivore left it on their haste to leave," Hibari informed before moving to grab his own supplies. Reborn moved to the laptop as Yamamoto and Gokudera came back, their medical supplies stocked. Gokudera perked as he saw a rack of cigarettes and moved to grab a pack, only to be stopped by two pair of hands.

"No," Tsuna and Yamamoto stated, looking at him with concern and disappointment. Everyone had froze and was now watching them.

"Smoking will kill you. It is back for your health. We don't need you croaking over when we're fighting zombies. Besides, if you died, who'd be Tsuna's right hand man?" Yamamoto spoke in all seriousness, looking at Gokudera with a frown. Tsuna nodded his head agreeing.

"Also, you don't need them! They stick, they are disgusting, and they are so unhealthy! You need to live your life to the fullest, not kill yourself! Find another way to light your bombs, because I am strictly banning all smoking products from being consumed/used by anyone in this group," Tsuna spoke with a tone of authority. Gokudera stiffened at the look of pure _Bossiness _in Tsuna's eyes. He sounded and looked like a true boss, demanding more than asking for the concern of his Guardian's health. Reborn smirked in the background, pulling his hat to cover his eyes.

"Now," Reborn spoke as he instructed Kusakube to hold the laptop. They all turned to Reborn, who held up his Leon-gun.

"We are almost close to where Maman and the rest are. Let's move," he announced and everyone nodded, prepared to move. Chrome let the illusion fall and Hibari walked out first, Ryohei close behind. They signaled that the cost was clear and the group fell out of the mini-mart, weighed down by all of their supplies. Tsuna ignored the extra weight and looked back, seeing the normal students, those who weren't use to being trained by a demon Spartan everyday, looked like it would be a struggle for them to carry their packs, but they looked like they could make it. Tsuna looked back as Reborn moved from Yamamoto to take back his spot in Tsuna's hair.

"Nono said that once everything seems to be under control in Italy, he'll send down our _loving_ Varia," Reborn stated to Tsuna, a drop of sarcasm in his tone as he said 'loving'. Tsuna smiled and nodded, somewhat pitying the zombies from crossing the Vongola's insane, homicidal assassin group.

"Zombie!" Kyoko yelled and Tsuna whirled around, Reborn shooting off bullets at on-coming zombies.

_The girls need weapons, _Tsuna thought as he saw Kyoko and Hana back away from a zombie, before it was cut in half by Yamamoto. Tsuna looked around, seeing a abandoned metal pipe on the ground. He dashed towards it, skidding on the ground as he picked it up. He gave it a swung, estimating if it'd be too heavy. He shrugged and jumped towards Kyoko and Hana. He landed in front of Hana and handed her the pole, only to freak and duck as she swung it, smashing a zombie that had popped up behind Tsuna. Tsuna stared wide-eyed at her.

"I'm more active than I look. I've played tennis and some baseball with my father, you know. I got a good arm," Hana announced with a smile before seeing Yamamoto beam at the world Baseball. Tsuna looked around again, trying to find a weapon for Kyoko. Kyoko tapped his shoulder and he turned, seeing her holding a huge metal frying pan. She pointed to the left of them, where a cooking store was. Tsuna blinked before Kyoko pointed to a zombie wordlessly. Ryohei watched in horror was Kyoko swung down the frying pan, blood gushing everywhere as the zombie's head caved in. She turned to Tsuna, her eyes slightly dimmed.

"I'm not some weak little girl that will sit back and watch her friends get killed. Yuni-chan and Chrome-chan are or were strong girls. They can take care of themselves without having to act like a damsell in distress. I am not the clueless, cry-baby girl I was. A friend died, you killed a man. I've been to the future. I know of the Mafia. I am not the weak, teary-eyed Kyoko of yesterday. I want to be able to help you guys, fight along side you guys. Tsu-kun, will you let me?" Kyoko asked as her eyes shinned with determination. Tsuna wordlessly stared at her, his eyes wide.

In front of him stood not Sasagawa Kyoko. No, it did not. It stood a woman. A woman looking ahead in the future instead of ignoring what she's lived through. In front of him stood a woman who was ready to face reality and not go in a corner to cry.

In front of him stood not his love interest, but the girl he admired. She was no longer his dream-girl, the girl he wanted to marry. No. She was the girl who could call his first friend. The girl who opened his world. The girl he admired and sought out for understanding.

And she was pretty bad ass with that frying pan. Tsuna watched as both Hana and Kyoko took down countless zombies, amazed and proud to call them his friends. He watched as the other students used their make-shift weapons to defend themselves. Tsuna looked around him, no longer seeing the helpless, defenseless students he had seen the day before.

A gun shot brought him out of his thinking, looking as zombies closed in on Tsuna. Tsuna swallowed a HDW pill, his flames burning bright as he quickly burned the ones around him, before finally finishing off the ones attacking everyone else. They all stood panting, looking at Tsuna who smiled at them.

"Good job!" Tsuna congratulated, smiling widely as his flames died. Everyone stared at him shocked, not expecting him to smile. Tsuna blinked as the faces of everyone seemed to brighten and Reborn gave a secretive smile, his hat shading his eyes.

"Now, we are almost there. Just a few more blocks and we will have reached where Maman and them all are," Reborn announced and they all nodded. Chrome fell to the floor, breathing in deep breaths. Tsuna flailed his limbs, frantically checking to see if she was alright. Chrome gave a soft, shy giggle and announced that she was hungry, making everyone fall to the floor, exhaustion and hunger taking over. Kyoko and Hana burst out laughing for no good reason, and Tsuna gave a relieved sigh, earning stares from his fellow Guardians and Ken and Chikusa.

"We're here," Reborn announced an hour later. Kyoko gave a sigh, her arms laying limp at her side as she bent down, sweat dripping down her face. Hana had tied her hair up and the boys had decided to go Model-form and go shirtless, which was actually pretty dangerous. Oh well, the girls seemed to like it.

The sun was starting to set but the heat did not let off. Reborn moved to the tall building, seeing no zombies around. He opened the doors and ushered what was left of their group...

In that hour of getting to the building the rest of the students had been finished off. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kusakube, and Tsuna now carried extra bagging as the remaining girls; Kyoko, Hana, and Chrome, pulled out water-bottles for the boys. Ken complained about the heat while Chikusa slid his beanie off, running a hand through his now slightly damped hair. Reborn looked, noting that only those in the Mafia or connected to the Mafia were left...which was somewhat sad.

They moved into the building, noting that the building seemed untouched.

"An illusion is covering the building. Mukuro-sama says so. No zombie has gotten in here yet, nor will they. A illusionist is in the area," Chrome announced as her grip on her trident tightened. Tsuna gave a grateful smile before moving to the stairs.

"Stairs are safer than elevators, right?" Tsuna asked and noticed that there were about 20 stories. His intuition was screaming to go to the top floor, and he followed it. He led the group up the stairs, taking time to let them rest before moving on ahead. After about 45 minutes, they had reached the top floor.

"Maman and the rest are on the other side of this door," Reborn announced as he signed that he'd go first. With his gun ready to fire, he opened the door. Tsuna almost stared crying.

Dino stood there, holding a whip in hand with an alert expression on his face. When he saw who it was his whip fell and he flew to the group. Reborn jumped out of the way and Tsuna was the first to be tackled into a teary-bone crushing hug. The rest of the group moved around the two and walked into the room, looking around.

The windows were all boarded, except for one. Nana stood near the entry-way into the other half of the room, tears streaming down her face as the group walked into. They were greeted with the sight of everyone.

Bianchi instantly made a beeline to Reborn and Gokudera, all the while surprised when Gokudera didn't even seem to show any sign of trauma sickness. Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's dad, swayed to Yamamoto before drawing him into a hug. Lambo and I-Pin pattered over to Chrome and Kyoko, tears and smiles greeting the two crying girls. Hana gave a faint smile before turning away, noting that the perverted doctor, Shamal, was in the room.

Fuuta stood near the back, his trusty book in hand. He was talking to some stranger who was covered by the shadows but excused himself to hug Tsuna, who hugged him back whole-heartedly. Shouichi Irie, surprisingly, came to Tsuna and stuck out his hand, stating that he had been saved by Lambo and Bianchi. Tsuna welcomed him, knowing he was a friend thanks to their adventure in the future. Tsuna blinked, seeing Fong and Colonello moving to greet Reborn. Romario was talking to Kusakube, both greeting each other politely. Then Tsuna noticed someone was missing.

"Okaa-san...where's Haru-chan?" Tsuna asked and the room fell silent, scaring the group who had just arrived. Nana moved her eyes to the floor before turning her head to a door which was half closed. Tsuna moved to the door, Reborn and Kyoko following behind him. He opened the door and instantly froze up. He shot his hand out, covering Kyoko's eyes. She gave a yell of alarm but Ryohei got the picture and moved, pulling Kyoko away, who was now yelling about letting her seem Haru.

Tsuna's face went pale, his eyes losing their life, his stomach dropped, and his body shook, ready to give out any moment. In the middle of the room laid Haru, a bullet hole in her head. Her skin was a pale gray, her red eyes were open. Two chunks of flesh were missing from her shoulder and wrist, where she was most likely bitten. Her brown hair was out of the usual pony-tail and sprawled on the bloody floor, the color a now dry brown.

"She was bitten on the way. Before we knew about the affect of the bites...she turned. Almost hurt the children. Colonnello-san shot her in the head and well...we put her in that room. We'll be throwing her out the window in a bit before boarding that window up as well," Nana informed and Tsuna's vision darkened before his knees gave out. He crashed to the floor, the world going black as he heard multiple voices scream in alarm.

Tsuna sat in the corner, his eyes dead as he stared into nothing. He was curled up, listening to Kyoko, Chrome, and Hana mourning for the loss of their out-going girl. In the few hours that Tsuna had pasted out, they had thrown Haru's lifeless body out the window before boarding up the last window. The room was completely dark, besides the candles positioned around the room. Tsuna's eyes moved to stare at emotionless teal eyes, his aquamarine- or maybe a shade lighter, closer to sea-form green, perhaps- hair covering part of his face, casting over one of his eyes, where you could see small triangles drawn under his eyes in black eyeliner. He wore a over-sized black long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants that pooled around his feet, which were covered by black socks.

He moved, standing up. Those that were awake at the moment, since it was around midnight or so now, watched as the stranger crouched down in front of Tsuna, staring at him with a expressionless face.

"Hmmmm," the boy, or maybe a girl, hummed out, making Tsuna stare up into his eyes.

"So you are the Vongola that defeated the big, bad Byakuran? Master said when you were a kid you were pretty emotional, but really...fainting? Then again, you almost looked around to cry when you saw Master in the future," the boy spoke and Tsuna felt a flash of recognition hit him. His eyes lit up slightly, making Fran's eyes soften slightly.

"You-you were Varia's replacement for Mammon in the future. You're name was...Fran...right?" Tsuna asked as he uncurled himself, moving to cross his legs as Fran sat in front of him, their knees touching as Fran also sat cross-legged. Fran nodded his head.

"But I am not needed in the Varia anymore since in this life, Mammon wouldn't get killed. I'm just a free-lance Illusionist that decided to help out from ex-family members from 10 in the future," Fran explained and Tsuna blinked.

"So the illusionist Mukuro sensed was you?" Tsuna asked and Fran nodded. Chrome sniffled, looking up from the bundle of blankets she had made. Kyoko was laying on her lap while Hana's head was resting against the smaller girl's shoulder. Ken and Chikusa were beside Chrome, Ken sitting beside Chrome to allow Chrome to lean again him with Chikusa was sitting sideways from Ken, his head against the wall as he dozed off. Mist covered the area, alarming those who didn't know of Chrome's switch, and watched in amazement as Mukuro sat there. He easily and stealthily moved from the bundles of blankets and tangles of bodies and moved to walk to the two boy. Hibari stiffened but Dino placed a hand on his shoulder, making sure he didn't go after the Pineapple.

"Kufufufu. It seems the Little One remembers everything from the future as much as I do," Mukuro stated as he took a seat next to Tsuna, who shifted to give Mukuro a comfortable amount of personal space, only to have the Pineapple head scoot closer. Tsuna gave a irritated stare as Fran stared as Mukuro shamelessly moved closer to the brunette.

"Heh~ Master sure doesn't know the concept of personal space. But then again, the Pineapple head doesn't even know the meaning of jokes," Fran blankly spoke, earning a jab in the head by the stick end of Mukuro's trident. Fran bobbed backwards before coming back to sit straight, ignoring the red bump forming. Tsuna frowned.

"Kufufufu. You should wear that hat. It was more amusing to stab you," Mukuro laughed and Fran clicked his tongue. Mukuro raised an eyebrow, his face amused as his eyes questioned the clicking tongue. Fran stared at Mukuro, unfazed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master. My tongue likes to click itself when someone stupid says something even more stupid," Fran spoke out, earning another jab from Mukuro. Tsuna decided to intervine and touched Mukuro's hand, making his stiffen and turn to Tsuna, who was frowning, dare he admit it, cutely.

"Stop jabbing Fran-san. Shouldn't you be going now? I thought staying out too much tires Chrome-chan," Tsuna spoke and Mukuro gave his infamous laugh before mist wrapped around him, leaving Chrome who swayed before falling to the side. Ken easily caught her and picked up the now sleeping girl before moving to place her in-between himself and Chikusa. Tsuna smiled at the scene before turning to see Fran staring at him.

"Pineapple head was right...you're just like the sky. Welcoming and loving to everyone," Fran muttered before sitting up. He stretched before moving back to his original position, closing his eyes. Tsuna blinked before looking around the room.

Yamamoto had claimed on of the seven couches in the room, Gokudera sleeping beside him. Nana had taken another couch, a recliner one, where Lambo and I-Pin slept with her. In the third couch showed Bianchi cuddling up to Reborn, who had his snot-bubble in place. In the fourth couch which pulled out into a bed showed Fuuta with Fong and Colonnello. The fifth couch was claimed by Hibari, who had Hibird cuddled up to him. The sixth one had Dino knocked out, drool trailing down his chin. The last couch, in the middle of the room, was unclaimed.

"I'd take that," Fran muttered into the silence, making Tsuna jump. He saw Ryohei sleeping near Kyoko and turned to Fran, who was pointing to the couch with you could pull out into a bed. Tsuna blinked.

"Then you share it with me," Tsuna spoke with a slight frown, seeing Fran on the floor. Fran stared at Tsuna for a second before shrugging and standing up. They stole a blanket from the forgotten bundle near Chrome and moved to the couch. They folded it out before laying down, sleep taking them.

The night and sleep was rather calming...it was peaceful.

Hopefully it'd last.

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**Reaper: **Okay, SURPRISE~! How did you like that? : D Frannie-chan~! One of my favorite male characters, besides our main Vongola ones. LOL. Hopefully not a lot of gay or anything in this...Fran and Tsuna have more of a friendship, no romance...I hope. O. O I don't know...you guys can decide on how I write it...I see it as both, which is bad since I like 2627! XD Anyways, HAHAHA! HARU! XD I was going to add a mushy scene of they coming in before she turns but thought 'NAH'.** Hopefully I got Fran's personality down...**

**And hopefully I didn't leave any characters out. If I did, sorry~!**

**OKAY~ PAIRING TIME. **I decided instead of having it predetermined, you guys get to vote for your favorite pairing. Any pairing and blah, blah, blah, you guys should know the deal from countless fanfics~ Anyways, thanks for reading. Oh, and let me clear up Fran's situation -

**Fran remembers everything from the future. When the Earthquake hit, his memories returned so he knows everything and blah, blah, blah~ More stuff will come up with him...mostly when our favorite FAMILY (abusive homicidal family) appears. : D Any guesses on who I am talking about? XD **


	4. EXTRA for Haru Yeah

**Reaper:** So, **the Red King **said that they thought it'd be cool if Haru instead got bitten protecting Tsuna. Actually, I originally was going to have Haru and Tsuna meet before she got zombiefied. So, I decided to use this (as an excuse) to write a little special chapter~

"TSUNA-SAN! DANGER!" Haru screamed before shoving Tsuna out of the way, sending him stumbling into a near-by wall. Tsuna gasped and whirled around, watching as a zombie sunk its teeth into Haru's shoulder. Another grabbed her, biting her wrist. She gave a blood-curling scream of pain and Tsuna's world went black. Before anyone could move the zombies in the entire area were burning to ashes, Tsuna standing there with a cold look in his eyes. Haru sunk to her knees, sobbing in pain and fear as blood continued to gush out.

"HARU-SAN!" Tsuna screamed and rushed to his friend, Kyoko giving a gasp of shock in the background. Tsuna tore his shirt off of his body, using it to press against Haru's shoulder as she gripped onto her bleeding wrist. She sobbed, her eyes dialating with the knowing fear of death. Tsuna, himself unable to stop shaking, hugged her tightly, his tears dripping onto her petrified form.

"No. No, no, please, oh Kami-sama, no," Tsuna whispered as his unsteady hands brushed through her brown locks, only earning more cries from Haru.

"Tsu-Tsuna-san! I-I wanted to keep living. I-I wanted to be your wife-! I-I wanted a ha-happy future!" Haru choked out, pushing herself away from Tsuna before breaking down, her forehead hitting his chest. Tsuna gripped her racking body closer to himself. Haru looked up and Tsuna saw the light fading from her eyes.

"T-Tsuna-san...please...could Haru make a request...please?" Haru whispered as her skin paled and her tears turned to blood. Tsuna gripped her shoulders and she whispered, "Please give me a kiss."

Tsuna's tears seemed to stream down faster as he leaned in, his lips planting a soft kiss on her cold forehead. Haru gave a smile, her cheeks a rosy-red, before she fell backward, dead for the time being. Tsuna gave a choked sob and Yamamoto and Gokudera pulled him away, guiding him away as a gunshot rung in the air. Tsuna fell to his knees and cried, thinking of how weak he was to not be able to protect one of his precious people.

**Reaper:** Yep...this was what I was originally going to do, or something along these lines...: D Now I will work on the 4th chapter.


	5. OH SNAP IT IS THEM!

**Reaper: **Haha, sorry for the long wait. This chapter is probably extremely pointless and just plain stupid, but I thought it'd be fun to write. Major OOC and some new characters come as well as plot line gears turn.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. YOU HEAR ME, NOTHING! BWUHAHAHA!**

Fran stared at Tsuna, who was now rolling around in a ball, back and forth, in sheer boredom.

"God, you are like a child," Fran commented as he saw everyone staring at Tsuna, who was now making everyone dizzy.

"I'm bored! I am a teenager, so my attention span is like a five year old child's!" Tsuna complained as he rolling around on his side, doing complete circles. Reborn smacked his forehead, pulling his gun out. Gokudera laughed nervously as he moved to stop Reborn from shooting Tsuna.

Fran stared.

"Let's go to the roof," he announced and everyone turned to blink at his sudden announcement. Tsuna shot up from rolling, staring at Fran with a slight smile.

"We can go to the roof?" He all but gleefully asked. Fran nodded and blinked when Tsuna was suddenly running down the hall, towards the door to the roof.

"Holy...he's fast..." Fran whispered and everyone nodded. Who knew a guy who failed P.E. could run so fast? They all got up and moved to follow Tsuna, wondering what they'd do outside.

They got outside, hissing slightly when the sunlight hit them clear in the face.

Tsuna stood at the edge of the building, his head tilted downward.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked as he moved to where Tsuna was standing. He froze up, staring down below before everyone else joined them. Below the building was a sea of zombies, their cries and moans of pain and flesh-lusting swimming in the open air. Their sickly stench of rotten skin and dry blood rolled around, letting their stench taint the clean air. They were all moving at the same time, their bodies pressing together like a scene from a rock concert mosh pit. Tsuna held down the need to barf, the scene of the sea of monsters too much for him.

"That is a lot of zombies," Fran blankly pointed out, earning a smack from Ken. Chrome's grip on her trident tightened as she squeezed her eye shut.

"Eh? Tsuna, is that...?" Yamamoto caught everyone's attention as he pointed down to the ground, where they saw at least seven people running through the crowd, zombies falling down around them.

"They're people!" Tsuna squealed out, watching as a girl (from what he could tell being at least a few stories away from the ground) in the grop sliced a zombie with her metal fans.

**Yes, they were...**

"We have to help them!" Tsuna called not a moment later as he saw some sort of black flame impale a few zombies. Reborn raised an eyebrow as Tsuna went Hyper Will mode. Fran raised an eyebrow as he saw a yellow flash follow Tsuna as he jumped over the side of the building.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled in alarm as he saw Tsuna fly towards the seven people.

"Natsu," Tsuna spoke as he landed on the ground, startling the seven people who blinked as a small cat (in their eyes) opened its mouth.

Natsu gave a huge roar, causing all the zombies in the area to freeze up. Tsuna took this chance to start attacking the zombies.

"JIROU!" Yamamoto yelled as he appeared at Tsuna's side, slicing down zombies as his dog box weapon handled another zombies while wielding one of Yamamoto's swords.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called out as he, along with Uri, came down from the building. Gokudera quickly got Sistema C.A.I out and loaded up his Flame Arrows.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna called before seeing the seven people they had rescued also started to help with killing the zombies.

The girl swung her metal fans around more, before they all blinked as a huge hedgehog floated in the sky, spikes suddenly shooting out and stabbing multiple zombies.

"O-OI! HIBARI! WATCH WHERE YOU LET LOOSE YOUR STUPID HEDGEHOG!" Gokudera yelled in irritation as he saw Roll almost impale Tsuna, if not for Yamamoto pulling him out of the way. Hibari snorted from his place on the roof, his arms crossed. Ryohei was about to join in, if not for Kyoko holding him back.

"I WANT TO FIGHT WITH THEM TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled and Kyoko shook her head.

"They can handle it Onii-chan. Let them," Kyoko spoke with a cute pout on her face. Hana nodded her head, watching in amusement as Ryohei started to sulk on the railing of the roof. Fran watched the group downstairs, Chrome helping with illusions every now and then.

"Hm...your illusions are pretty good," Fran commented and Chrome blushed, stammering a 'thank you'. Fran gave a small smile.

"And your cute. No wonder Master wants to be in you," Fran spoke and Ken and Cikusa 'accidentally' punched the green haired boy.

"Oh, sorry, let me rephrase that. No wonder he wants you to be his host. Is that better?" Fran asked and the two just glared. Chrome was over near the girls, her face blossoming with reds and pinks.

"You have to be good at illusions as well to be able to keep them up when you are asleep," Reborn commented and Fran gave a proud smirk.

"I have to be if I'm one of the only three illusionists in the world that can trick the Vendicare," Fran explained and gave another smirk when Ken and Chikusa shivered at the name.

"Speaking of Vendicare, how long do you think it'll be safe until the zombies fully attack it? Not even the Vendicare can protect all their prisoners for long. They'll probably start sacrificing them or even letting their guards down," Fran spoke as he watched Tsuna burn a few more zombies.

"With them being off-guard, a prisoner could easily break out," Fran hinted and Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome perked up at this, their attention fully on Fran.

Fran gave a smirk.

"And if I somehow found a way to get to where Master is being kept...well then, I'd be keeping my title as on the three illusionists who can trick the Vendicare. One of the only three," Fran spoke and Reborn gave a smirk, a plan forming in his head.

"I actually have a great way for you to do that," Reborn spoke and everyone turned to him, a small cell phone in his hand. Collonnello gave a evil smirk while Fong shook his head in pity.

"You don't mean..." Collonnello spoke with a humorous tone, his body tingling with sadistic pleasure as he thought of _him _being their little lackey for this plan.

"Yes, I mean," Reborn spoke and the cell phone went onto speaker mode as a squeaky voice spoke.

**"Hello?" **The voice asked and Reborn smirked.

"Oi, lackey, we've got a job for you," Reborn spoke and they heard the male on the other line give a manly squeal of fear.

"Yeah, kora, get over here. We know you can use your stupid blimp, kora," Collonnello spoke and Skull stuttered.

**"B-but the-the zombies!" **Skull spoke on the other line. Leon changed into a gun and Reborn clicked it, making Skull give a 'eep' on the other line.

"If you don't come right now I'll shoot a bullet that will fly all the way over and shoot you in the ass," Reborn threatened but you could see his joyous smile. Yeah, Reborn loved teasing his little unfortunate Lackey.

**"Okay! Okay! Lal-oneesan! I'm going to Japan!" **They all heard Skull yell and Collonnello tensed as he heard Lal Mirch's voice.

_**"WHAT? OI, SKULL! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I CAN'T **_-**BANG BANG- **_**TAKE ALL THESE ZOMBIES BY MYSELF!" **_They heard Lal Mirch scream as she shot more zombies. Collonnello gave a sigh of relief.

"Bring Lal Mirch," Reborn ordered and then all you heard was static before hearing faint noises of Skull taking Lal Mirch into his airship.

**"REBORN! What is the meaning of this?" **Lal Mirck yelled as she took the phone. Down below, Tsuna was taking the seven people into the building while Chrome and Fran worked together to redirect the zombies attention. A few minutes later Tsuna came up with the seven and his guardians. Tsuna blinked, seeing Reborn on speaker phone.

"You are coming to Japan to help us with a special mission," Reborn spoke and Lal Mirch gave a growl of frustration.

**"Oh, okay. I'll just go get dressed in my Sunday's best and have a merry-fucking tea party while the world's getting attacked by flesh-craving ZOMBIES! WHat could possibly be more important at the moment than saving the human race?" **Lal Mirch screamed and Collonnello gave a sigh of bliss, feeling rather happy to hear Lal Mirch's cute angry voice.

"Breaking Rokudo Mukuro out of the Vendicare so he can help. We have two illusionists with us at the moment and we could always use another. Illusions seems to work well against zombies," Reborn stated and the other line went silent.

**"You better owe me a damn-good zombie fight when we get there. And if Collonnello is there, tell him to get ready to get a beating," **Lal Mirch hissed before the line went dead.

Reborn smiled.

"We'll be seeing them in a bit. Now, state your names and if you can fight, state how," Reborn spoke, pointing his gun to the seven new people. They all jumped, and the red head of the group tried to hide against the wall.

"We're the Shimon family," the female of the group spoke and tesion filled the air.


End file.
